


Thoughts

by bintellectualmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brief Mention of izzy lightwood, M/M, rlly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bintellectualmalec/pseuds/bintellectualmalec
Summary: Alec reflecting on how time has been since Magnus come into his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok hope u understand hope u enjoy. read end authors note

Alec nervously knocks on the door of Magnus's door, rubbing his palms together trying to calm his nerves.

It's been a week since their first date and Alec can't stop thinking about him and how the evening went. The beginning of it was at best, awkward, as both of them were still trying to feel out how they were going to be as a duo. He, himself even thought briefly that Magnus would be uninterested in someone as for lack of better words, mundane, as him.

But once they finally just sat down and talked after Jace eventually left the room, it felt so natural and soothed that it seemed as if they'd be talking for forever.

He'd always heard Izzy talk about Meliorn and how he gave her the 'butterfly' feeling and how he made her heart beat faster, but he'd always blown it off as just her hopeless-romantic talking, but now that he was in her previous situation himself, he couldn't help but acknowledge how true it was.

From the intial time he saw Magnus, he saw the allure that the warlock had. All his features dark, down to even his makeup (which Alec himself hadn't really even recognized on others until Magnus) but his eyes and his aura managing to light up a room.

When fighting the Circle member, he got to see just how fierce as well as strategic he could fight. He thought every movement out carefully before striking, he was an intellectual fighter while also being an instinctual fighter, which is something Alec prided himself on as well.

The words "more like medium rare" and a simple look, somehow took his breath away, almost that when Magnus asked him his name, he came close to not responding due to the fact that he'd became infatuated with his face and wanted to trace every shape, crevice, and groove of the smooth surface.

Everytime they saw each other after that was a moment Alec wished he could memorize and recite back to himself in times where he wasn't around. He'd never felt something so strong towards someone he'd not known for longer than 3 months, but Magnus somehow started to infiltrate his thoughts, evoking emotions in himself that he didn't even acknowledge that he had.

Magnus became an important part of his life, by just giving Alec the assurance that he wanted to be apart of his life. He made Alec feel safe, and although Magnus hadn't told him yet, Alec made Magnus feel alive again.

It's not love, at least not yet, but Alec knows for sure that this isn't something fleeting.

Suddenly the door opens and a smiling Magnus stands in front of Alec and Magnus leans against the wall comfortably, "Well what do I owe the pleasure, Alexander?"

Magnus was wearing blue and gold. He'd never understand how he could manage to make blue glittery mascara so beautiful, but he wasn't going to question it.

"I, uh, I was wondering if you were busy right now? It's fine if you are." Alec said stumbling across his words, mentally scolding himself.

Magnus can see the slight stress on his face and he quickly answers, "No, I'm not busy at all, need me for anything?"

He has a teasing tone to his voice so Alec is sure he knows what his purpose is but Magnus of course makes him pull it out.<

Alec takes a deep breath in and responds quickly, "Do you wanna go on our second date?"

Magnus smiles, reminding Alec of all the reasons that he truly, enjoys the company of Magnus just seeing him happy and pleased and Magnus responds, "Of course I do Alec. I cannot wait."

**Author's Note:**

> pls tweet me (@bitellectualmag) and leave comments let me know bc i know what i want their second date to be


End file.
